Rob the Bloody Bank!
by Lord Sykox Charr
Summary: Racial! Harry destroys entire goblin nation single handedly. Harry hates Goblins! He kills, NO! butchers them like sheep. Dark! Evil! & Sadistic! Harry.


**Rob the Bloody Bank!**

 **Author: Lords Sykox Charr  
Beta(ed) By: ****MsRomRaz1**

Synopsis: Racial! Harry destroys entire goblin nation single handedly. Harry hates Goblins! He kills, NO, butchers them like sheep. Dark!Harry, Evil!Harry And Sadistic!Harry.

Harry Potter was a strange child. His upbringing had imparted some very strange views in him. One, he was immensely proud, and his ego filled the room. Second was that he was always attempted to prove that he was better than others. He loved challenges and excelled in every field. He loved winning challenges and then rubbing it in the face of those who lost. He was a prodigy, but he was heartless, cruel and sadistic. He was brave and not afraid of pain or getting injured but most importantly, he was never a Saviour and never cared for others if it did not benefit him. Harry noticed that whenever he was emotionally motivated, strange things happened around him. He once turned his teacher's wig blue and somehow turned upon kitchen's roof. Being intelligent, he immediately deduced that he had strange powers and that he was special! This fact elated him so much that he got lost in imagination and believed himself above humans.

He was rudely brought to harsh reality by his uncle's fist and sadly, his powers did not protect himself from the beatings. Hagrid's announcement that he was wizard did not surprise Harry, but merely confirmed the fact. This baffled Hagrid, who expected him to protest or gape in disbelief.

That immediately rang the red warning bells in Harry's mind for possible manipulations. He immediately developed strong dislike for Hagrid and decided that the half-giant was a clumsy stupid oaf who had no idea how to interact with humans. Harry was going to complain at school about type of staff sent to retrieve him. This guy was not even fit to be a servant! However, he had other pressing worries at the moment.

His entire world of imagination was ruined. He was special, no doubt about it, but he wasn't the only special, if fact there existed whole world of wizards and he was just a poor penniless orphan in it.

"Damn it!" he thought and swore on his magic that he will rise above others. He will be better than them and look down open these people. He will destroy them. The revelation that he was a celebrity brought joy to him, as he thought he could get away doing lots of things and play celebrity card. The way these people bent backward for him in Leaky Cauldron... He just knew he was going to enjoy this.

Harry wasn't impressed with Diagon Alley, which surprised Hagrid, who was expecting him to gape. He was again reminded of the warning bell in his mind, about being possibly manipulated by others and immediately categorized Hagrid as an enemy to be eliminated. They moved toward the Gringotts - the only bank in wizarding world, safest place in the world and run by goblins. The raven-haired boy hadn't thought much about goblins when he first saw them. Muggles described them as evil, greedy thieves who killed young children.

'They weren't wrong,' Harry mused, when those creatures dared to look down upon him and other wizards. They had a cruel greedy smile on their face but Harry still didn't care much about them until he came upon the challenge inscribed upon the silver doors:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
of what awaits the sin of greed.  
For those who take, but do not earn  
must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
a treasure that was never yours.  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
of finding more than treasure there._

Harry saw red! These smug creatures had the audacity to challenge not only him but his entire race! How the hell are they standing alive, let alone controlling entire economy? He will rectify this.

"So you are challenging me?" he sneered at the goblin, while nodding at the poem.

"You are welcome to try it. Child," the goblin sneered back.

"Wha' are ya doin' Harry?" Hagrid sharply pulled Harry away, "Ya don' mess with goblins; they are very dangerous!"

That was an interesting comment. It seemed that even a giant like Hagrid was afraid of them. Harry roughly pulled himself away from the oaf's grip and dusted himself where he was grabbed.

"Hagrid, never ever manhandle me like that ever again!" Harry snarled.

Rest of the journey was eventless except Harry had carefully memorized the details. He laughed at the so-called security of the High Security vault. No one would be that stupid, once they had reached to that stage.

'Who in their right mind would idiotically touch the door and get sucked in? Was this stupid idea for muggle burglars, who would start to pick the Goblin High Security Vault door with their manual picking tools?' Harry scoffed. He expected Dragons, but this was a joke.

[Time break]

Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. The stupid hat considered him brave and put him with idiots. Not that he cared; it suited him just fine, people believing in the image of Saviour, and they got what they wanted. He wasn't going to correct them, yet.

When Snape was arrested, no one was remorseful, except maybe some of his Snakes.

When Hagrid died, no one cared, except those stupid little Gryffindors.

The entire Acramantula colony was slaughtered, however not many knew about this, as they never ventured in the Forbidden Forest without the oaf.

Matters got worse when the Malfoy heir (was it Drakie?) was found dead with a centaur known as Bane. However when the Aurors went into the Forest, they found a few dead centaurs and assumed that the rest of the colony had already fled their habitat. The Malfoy heir was convicted of baiting them but he was dead, so nothing could be done.

A few dead merpeople were seen floating in Black Lake, but nobody really cared about them.

Years later, an older Harry strode purposefully towards Gringotts, wearing casual clothes over a full body Basilisk Armour which was hidden beneath it. He was a bloody Gryffindor and would act like one too. As the luck would have it, same goblin which met him first was standing on guard duty. Poor fella got just a warning.

"The Child has returned".

Before he could do anything, Harry thrust both his arms forward, and screamed, " **Frustum!** " causing a gleaming silver sword of energy to appear from his palms and race toward unfortunate goblin on the side of the door, who was sliced into two. His blood splattered on the very poem carved upon the door which was the supposed pride of the entire Goblin Nation. With that, the alarms started blaring loudly, making the Goblins close the magnificent doors of the bank, to prepare for a battle.

Harry watched them with eyes full of hatred. Those very doors and those infernal words had changed his entire life. They were a symbol of Goblin arrogance and defeat of the wizards, indirectly insulting him.

With flourish and grace, Harry withdrew his wand. Facing those doors, he got down on his knees and pointed his wand forward. Taking a deep breath, he withdrew huge quantities of his magic, making his wand hum positively with power and his entire body glowed. Magic whirled around him.

Suddenly, Harry jerked, " **Explodat et solvite**!"

With a bang, his wand buckled and a pure black spell raced towards the doomed doors, hitting them with a mighty impact, causing an ear splitting explosion. Pure magical shockwave pushed everything back, however Harry stood calmly.

The ancient Goblin Gate was tested, as its each defensive rune was overpowered by Harry's dark and corrosive magic. In what seemed eternity, but was in fact, just a few seconds, the door blew up into pieces.

Harry calmly raised a basic shield against the debris. Everyone inside the hall was knocked down and a few unfortunate near the door were blown up, the blood and gore splashing around. Loud alarms started blaring again and every goblin started shouting in gobbledygook. As the wards started locking down the entire Gringotts, Harry entered the hall, calmly whistling an old tune.

Goblins cared deeply for each other and when the guard at the gate was killed, an immediate alarm was raised. However they didn't comprehend the magnitude of danger to them. When they saw a lone person walking, they immediately assumed that a drunken pureblood supremacist must have lost his mind and attacked one of their own. The deeply believed that all wizards feared them after bloody rebellions. And rightly so, as no sane wizard would dare to attack Gringotts, a place where just drawing a wand was death crime.

However, Harry's sanity was questionable and there was no doubt in his actions. He had trained for this very moment. He had gone through the most ancient tomes of the Forgotten Magicks! He had pushed his magic to limits just to teach these creatures their place. He had memorized the entire history to learn for mistakes and strategies. The green-eyed wizard had no qualms in slaughtering innocents or causing collateral damage, because Goblins were never innocents.

Goblins were a warrior race and going through centuries of wars with humans had eradicated the meaning of peace from them. Every member of Goblin nation, male, female and child was armed at all times. Unlike wizards, most goblins could not produce direct magic; only ancient Goblin war mages could produce direct battle spells. However unlike wizards, they possessed earth based Magicks and their weapons were enchanted through Goblin magic. They could pass through most of armours and light wizarding shields of current generation. Goblin arrows could easily break through any shield and humans had learned it the hard way during the Rebellion of 1349. Entire attacking party of 50 wizards and 2 War Mages were lost to long range arrows before they could do anything, their shields were useless and conjuring physical shields didn't help, as arrows passed through them, breaking them up brutally. Only the internal magic of one War Mage kept him alive to escape and tell the tale. He died shortly later.

Goblin weaponry was vast and deadly and they were even more experienced in Fortification, Entrenchments and Battle Strategies. They burrowed vast underground tunnels and laid deadly traps, not that they were only known to use highly dangerous magical beast in attack and defence (like Dragons, Chimeras, etc.). Goblin wards were legendary and highly sought for. These wards were considered nearly unbreakable today and their secret was the earth based Magicks. The wards drew energy from earth and more you tried to drain it more magic will poured in. However there were many ways to break these goblin wards. Egyptian sorcerers had developed many methods to crush them; cruellest perhaps was to reverse it on its own owners. But this perfectly solved the problem for Harry; he could kill with impunity and never worry about innocents. None of them were innocents any likely.

Returning to present…

Immediate Goblin security team was dispatched to detain this stupid wizard who seemed to have a death wish. At his highest prime, if a few goblin war mages would have trouble defending themselves from Harry, then where did the poor security team stand? Shouting in gobbledygook, they rushed upon the wizard.

Harry laughed.

It looked like that the serious confrontation will take in the bowels, very well…

Harry didn't do anything and let the goblins rush on him. Suddenly when goblins reached 5 feet near Harry, a strange thing happened; goblins were suddenly hoisted up in the air and enclosed in bubble of green mist.

It looked funny sight to look at, five goblins convulsing and twisting up in the air inside a green bubble. Harry, who didn't care a whit, started moving forward. Behind him a group of pale dead bodies of goblins fell on earth, their lives were drained and blood sucked.

With that, the screaming began. Most of the tellers behind counter started running towards the doors and battle ready goblins poured from the tunnels. Silver knives flashed and bolts were hastily fit in to bows. Goblins were sure to do their best to cut this human down.

Harry laughed and rubbed his hand gleefully, since a long time he wanted to prove that goblin weapons were stoppable. He made strange up cutting motion with his wand and a shimmering transparent green shield appeared just in the last second as avalanche of knives and arrows slammed into it. Goblins watched with surprise; their seemingly indestructible weapons melted away and fell down. With that, the green-eyed man snarled and banished several conjured spears toward the goblins at a high speed.

Harry had a unique advantage of being a parselmouth. He had hit upon a treasure trove in Chamber of Secrets.

His ancestor Salazar Slytherin had single handedly slaughtered the entire goblin population of Scotland. The horror tales of the Parselmouth and his pet Basilisk were still taught to young goblins. Due to him alone, not a single goblin is found anywhere near Hogwarts even today. In his later years he had developed many theories and writing on goblin warfare and had kept under the parsel preserved writings in Chamber of Secrets. Just as Godric Gryffindor had left an immortal phoenix bound to Hogwarts, Salazar had left an immortal basilisk in the bowels to prevent Goblins from ever attacking Hogwarts by burrowing tunnels. Legendary wards of Rowena Ravenclaw protected Hogwarts from above but they were powerless beneath the ground.

Salazar had become infamous in his muggle baiting and finally tired of feeling jealous, Godric could not bear his growing powers. What started as a friendly duel turned deadly and Godric delivered a treacherous blow. Salazar trusted Godric as his brother and never believed it, it could have been possible that he could have killed Godric in last second or so, but he didn't, and Victors Write History. The once Hero of the Goblin War, was vilified as Dark Lord and his family sought and killed. Godric emerged as deliverer of Light.

However wizards lost next Goblin Rebellion narrowly with the Light leading them and Goblin demanded certain equal rights. Godric made peace with them and sent gifts. Gringotts was established and entire control of economy was handed over to them. As mocking him for betraying the very ideals his ancestors fought for, Goblins sent a gift of sword to Godric, which again was twisted by history. Later generation of weak, brainwashed Light wizards could not do anything, and the Goblins were too set in uneasy peace with wizards. Until the Harry emerged, that is...

Harry swore on his blood and magic that he will not let single Goblin alive. He will exterminate the entire race of the uncultured beasts. There will be no subjugations or negotiations, nor any mercy. There will be only slaughter. It will be either him or them. No one accompanied Salazar when he went to war except his familiar Basilisk and no one accompanied Harry when he too, went for war. Harry would have loved if Basilisk accompanied him and it would be invaluable ally in those dark underground tunnels and combat the magical beasts, but unfortunately the Basilisk was bound to castle and could not leave it. Harry had studied battle strategies drawn by Salazar extensively. He had mastered battle spells and parsel magic developed by Salazar and his nameless ancestor who had practiced parsel magic through eons. Parsel magic derived power through dark emotions of the soul. As it is said, that best music is produced by a heartbroken soul, same is with dark magic; the darker the soul, the more devastating the magic. He had learned the ancient ward breaking rituals and he was aided by the corrosive nature of parsel spells. They devoured magic for smaller wards and for mighty wards, there existed snakes that attacked ward stones and overwhelmed them. Ultimately everything depended upon the power of caster and it was said that a true Battle Mage had been born after hundreds of years, and Harry had devoted himself with a complete focus. Harry had pushed the barriers of his core. He had undergone darkest rituals against the very nature to strengthen his core. So dedicated was he that he had gone highly dangerous and mostly fatal ritual of completely draining is core dry by sucking away entire magic and through night entire core refilled with most excruciating pain. Process of being sucked dry was beyond cruciatus and harry had lost the meaning of pain and screaming himself hoarse. Yet he had continued the rituals for months... Months!

His power was terrible to behold and so was his quest!

It could be said Salazar Slytherin was blessed by two true heirs! Tom Marvolo Riddle, who had dedicated himself to eradication of Muggles, whom Salazar despised. And Harry James Potter, who had dedicated himself to eradication of Goblins, whom Salazar equally despised. Both parseltoungue and dark, both dedicated to improvement of wizards for greater good.

Brothers by tongue and enemy by fate.

Tom had not been truly able control Darkness had lost himself to it, but Harry was dedicated.

Which brings us to present...

Goblins were trained for weapon based fighting and dodging was just drilled endlessly in them and on top of that, they were protected by goblin armour. Spears and knives raced at unimaginable speed toward the group of goblin formation and though most dodged, few were impaled. Their armours protected most from fatality with minor injuries and only one unlucky goblin died with his throat being impaled. They cheered but were unprepared for the devastating follow up attacks. A huge ball of glowing fire detonated midst them. They were blown up like confetti… Harry concentrated, kneeling and made strange hissing sounds. Before the remaining goblins launched counter attack, the very marble floor beneath broke up and small poisonous vipers poured on the ground. Even the battle hardened Goblins shrieked as the vipers launched themselves. They simply threw themselves on goblins and sank their poisonous fangs and wrapped their body around weapons preventing them from being discharged. One by one Goblins fell, their weapons and armour useless. Poor Goblins had adapted themselves against light magic which aimed to restrain using stunner and body binds. Dark magic was aimed to kill. A stunned goblin can be revived but dead one can't be and you always learn it hard way…

Harry stood up and snakes vanished, Goblins fell their body complete green. He laughed. His laugh was liberating... it contained the bitterness and pang of years. A vow he had made when he was eleven years old…

"Stop, what are you doing? You fool!" someone shouted behind him.

Harry whirled around, unlucky as would it be, Ministry's Goblin Liaison head Dirk Cresswell stood there, looking furious.

"Potter!" A stunner followed surprise look.

Harry laughed and made no efforts to shield. Last moment he captured the spell in his left hand and crushed it, the energy dissipated.

"You want to stop me, Mudblood?"

"Let's see how much your Albus "forgive everyone" Dumbledore has taught you to defend yourself!"

A blue spell left at lightning speed from Harry's wand and blasted the Cresswell in blink of eye.

"Tell me Mudblood, you want to die for these goblins? I don't want to kill you. Or has Dumbledore's ideal brainwashed you so much that you'll still defend these vermin knowing you'll die?"Harry sneered.

Every bone in his body ached and he could only curl in fatal position. He didn't care for Goblins anymore and his body ached so much. Gathering courage he spat blood and coughed "You..u can'tt kill the..m"

Harry sighed, "On second thoughts, you Mudbloods have no right to live!"

" **Avada Kedavra** "

Hardly anyone was left alive. A few Goblins were convulsing in death agonies. Entire marble floor was broken and small fire was slowly dying out here and there. No aurors had made an appearance yet, which was because Gringotts wards prevented anyone from entering. Finally seeing that Goblins were going to make last stand in the bowels and not going to come out, Harry started sealing all the entrances in his own modified parsel ward which checked for magical signature. There was no chance of any Goblin coming out or any foolish ministry wizard following them.

Harry wanted to utterly destroy the white building called Gringotts standing on the ground. There were only two options for completely destroying the building, a magical earthquake which would overwhelm the wards and second option was Fiendfyre. He could cast an overpowered spell but that would deplete his magical core greatly and he still had the main battle ahead of him.

And why did he have to control the Fiendfyre? There was enough ambient magic in the surroundings to fuel it for long time. Harry entered the last main unsealed tunnel and summoned the very fire from the dark depths of the hell.

" **Acresso Ignis Inferno** "

A loud roaring basilisk made of pure black fire emerged and just as harry made no attempt to control, it immediately turned on its caster. Harry retreated behind his ward, sealing the last remaining entrance. Seeing his pray escape, Fiendfyre fell with double vigour on the surrounding. Walls crumbled under extreme heat. Marble on the ground melted and slowly entire building disintegrated. It razed for long time powered on residual magic of dying wards. Unspeakables and Aurors prevented it from spreading to the alley. However, all the ways to access the Goblin Nation were cut off, not that any one cared about that, at the present. Every wizard was rudely awakened to reality as their entire access to gold was cut off. Malfoy and Weasels both became same without gold, Fudge was at his wits end about this political disaster as well all his accumulated ill-gotten gold, not only that he had anyone to whom he can rant and rave. Dirk Cresswell was missing and there was not a single goblin available that he can hold responsible.

Goblins had retreated in hurry and immediate war council was going on. Their defence options were quite limited. The years of peace had taken their toll. Dark families had aggressively asked and bound the beasts to their respective vaults.

Hence no active dragons or Chimeras were available for defence. Not only that, on top of it there were no active Mages, and no one trained for combating dark magic. They were regretting it badly. Only thing reassuring them was the ancient wards around the village, cast centuries ago against dwarfs and gnomes who competed against them for gold. Not many people knew this including harry that war wards needed to be actively maintained like nuclear missiles on continuous burn mode. Neither Hogwarts nor Goblin Nation had maintained war wards since centuries as there was simply no need. New goblin wards could not be erected under short time unlike wizarding ones, they took long time and special resources which were not possible at present. All goblins were recalled to make last effort at their village. Any wizards presenting Gringotts at that time were taken to the Village. Chief of Goblins Ragnok, had huge and long titles but years of sitting on soft throne had made him unfit for combat, he was used to dealing with covering ministry wizards beneath him, not this!

Same like wizard minister he ranted and raved that how any wizards, let one alone wizard, could breach their defences and kill scores of goblins like they didn't existed at all. Why wasn't he informed that there existed a wizarding war Mage? Goblins covered before him timidly informing that since Hogwarts was no longer threat, they no longer maintained any spies there. Loud booming sound was heard and everyone rushed to maintain defensive position. Goblin Chief cowered.

"Stop!"

Harry came upon a blockade. Normally, he could have simply blasted it but he stopped. Goblins were holding wizards as hostage against him. Wizards that worked in Gringotts as well customers that had come for gold. Women and Children were held with swords on their throats! Summoning goblin weapon was out of question.

"Stop right there! If you move we will kill your fellow humans," said a gruff looking goblin showing little fear. Women and children started crying and imploring him to save them.

"Potter, save us please! Harry!" Cried haggled looking Bill Weasley.

"Tell me Bill, you work for Dumbledore, don't you? Have you heard the concept of Greater Good? I am not going to stop from fulfilling my purpose of my life for the sake of your miserable lives!"

" **Pyro Destructum** "

And the blockade was blasted with most of humans being killed outright.

No simple spikes, nor grunt cannon fodder were going to stop Harry. Huge blasts of hot air blasted the obstacles away and so did the blasting hexes. Huge torrents of frigid water swept Goblins away and made them sink like heavy stone with their armour and weapons. Slowly and surely harry inched himself closure and closure to the main goblin village. Finally miles beneath the ground harry emerged in the goblin village. Entire village was set in defensive position. Huge wards flared and weapons were manned.

An ambush party waited for Harry, maintaining stretched bows on a suicide mission. Their whole plan was based on killing the human before he can react or they were doomed. Harry knew somewhere back of his mind that walking straight on the enemy was a stupid thing and it was prudent to send an illusion or something before entering enemy strong hold. Blame his Gryffindor side or accumulated arrogance on his strength that nothing could stand before him and hundreds of Goblins were slaughtered by him, he walked straight in.

"TWANG..."

Fifteen arrows raced straight for his heart and head. His body reacted purely on instinct honed by years of relentless training. His brain could not comprehend or match the speed on which his body moved. He fell flat on back with his wand drawing up and shield emerging in the just last fraction of second. He fell on the ground with fifteen arrows embedded on transparent shield a mere millimetre apart from his face. Adrenaline and raw unadulterated fury flowed through his entire body. He reacted violently no spell came to his mind but his wand and magic perfectly understood their master's intention. Pure jet black destructive energy emerged and obliterated the Goblins in millions of tiny pieces, which simply evaporated under tremendous heat. First time in the history had a wizarding magic had destroyed Goblin armour, let alone fifteen full body goblin armour, like they didn't exist at all. His entire body glowed and magic swirled around him. The sheer power of his magic had raised him a few inches above the ground but Harry was past caring for such mundane things. Before him stood various and mighty centuries old earth based wards.

…

With deafening sound an earthly pale green spell left Harry's wand,

A true Siege Breaker!

They weren't cast since the time of Merlin and power behind the spell, alone cost wizard, his life. Only War Mage of highest calibre could cast it, let alone successfully.

But what a spell, what a mighty spell! It was used only once during medieval ages against mighty foes of wizards. It had the power to completely destroy entire wards and crumble its walls. Nothing and absolutely nothing could stand in its way and there was simply nothing against it in defence. It was worst then anything. It cursed the entire area. No magic could ever be cast their again. No plant or life can ever grow there again, like muggle nuclear radiation wastelands! No life could survive ever after going there and it could not heal even after eternity. It was cast with intention of sacrificing one's entire life, soul and magic to destroy entire area.

There was simply no recovery!

Harry had never planned to use it, for two reasons actually. There was never record of its ever successful castings. There were legends lost in myth about only its once successful casting by a wizard who had lost everything and had feared nothing, however its consequences were unimaginable. As it was cast on surface it threatened entire globe and wizards together with Merlin himself along with scores of others had raised entire mountains to contain it and forget it forever. Mighty Himalayas proudly stand even today, concealing terrible curse beneath them. Salazar had never casted it! No one could cast it because it required power and sacrifice that no one willingly would give. Harry never thought that he ever had such power!

Second reason was that Harry didn't plan on dying. No one ever survived its successful casting.

However something had changed everything…

It is said that if you survive a seemingly sure death and metaphorically speaking, "See death with your eyes and yet survive," then you are a changed person! Every creature loves his life and would never willingly give it. Harry had survived a sure death and in those agonizing moments of fear panic regret and hope, he had gone through an experience which cannot be even comprehended, let alone survived. He had lost the importance of his life. He no longer cared if he lived or died.

And in those moments of tranquil calm, he casted it, with nothing and nobody behind to regret!

With a seemingly silent ultrasonic boom, Siege Breaker detonated on the wards. Cracks appeared on it and magic travelled down in the very earth which supplied the powers to ward. The very Earth was cursed and seemingly live area started dying. Wards fell as the very support beneath their feet was taken away. An echo reverberated underground throughout the world. Ultrasonic creatures like bats in caves died around the radius of hundreds of miles. A massive explosion detonated under the bowels of earth. Entire Goblin Nation was obliterated along with its surrounding areas and hundreds of thousand Goblins occupying it. Even the Mithril could not protect Goblin Chief.

Harry was dying. He could feel it but strangely he didn't care. He should have been dead already by now, but his desire to see end of goblins and importantly his internal parsel magic had kept him alive for sort time. Strangely he didn't feel elated on extermination of goblins. He started for the surface.

And with that, the mighty wizard fell on the earth, dead. His eyes sparkling with satisfaction.

A sacrifice of one wizard against entire race was worth. A sacrifice just to keep pride and continued arrogance and dominance for a centuries old feud would be considered foolish and idiotic light wizards of today would laugh on his stupidity today. Gone are the old days of chivalry where a single word of promise was enough for people to die. Those days where name and actions behind those name were worth dying for. Harry knew he would be vilified and his name would be cursed. Idiot Mudbloods, like Hermione and Dumbledore would vilify him for ruining chance of peace or equality between two races in the same Darwinian World where only fittest survive!

People were not going to remember him or how he scarified himself for a greater cause of his race. There were not going to be any monuments in his remembrance, but Harry didn't care. His vow and entire aim of life were fulfilled!

 **~ Fin ~**

A/N: Having kind of aversion to English my stories are bit poor in language department, however if you like the plot and are willing to ignore the language then I would really like to talk with you. Please Do PM me. But 99% people don't just care about anything except English language in their reviews!

A/N 2: This version 2.0 has been betaed by MsRomRaz1. Million thanks to her for her magical and almighty sweep of hand which transformed the story. Roz thou are great! Really really great!

(Roz is one of few very rare people who value the plot and story above petty things like English. She told me _"_ _Personally, I do not care about English grammar as long as it is understandable when reading._ ")


End file.
